


Sugar Momma

by Invincible_Voldemort



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: But he loves her, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Humor, Percabeth are turning 27 this year, Percy is a sassy dork, Romance, Who would totally hold it over Annabeth that she is a month older than him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:26:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25227520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Invincible_Voldemort/pseuds/Invincible_Voldemort
Summary: "Perseus, if you don't shut up, I will stab you.""…I think this qualifies you as my sugar momma!"In which Annabeth contemplates her 27th birthday, and Percy accuses her of being his sugar momma.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 133





	Sugar Momma

**Author's Note:**

> It's Annabeth's birthday today, and I can definitely see Percy teasing her about the fact she's a month older.

Annabeth woke up groaning to the sound of a too cheerful, badly off-tune voice. She wished she could hit the snooze button on that awful signing she was being subjugated to.

_"Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday, dear Wise Girl! Happy Birth—!"_

The man let out a yelp, his singing getting cut off, as Annabeth's hand finally found its intended target, his ass.

He rubbed his butt, scowling at her, "What was that for?"

"Why did you wake me up so early with such terrible singing?"

"It's your birthday!"

"Then why are you torturing me?" she grumbled as she lazily looked at the clock. She was going to murder him. Her birthday had fallen on a Sunday this year, and he had had the nerve to wake her up at 7 AM?

Her fiancé crawled on to the bed over her such that his legs were straddling either side of her waist. He bent down closer so that his face was hovering above hers with a fond expression. Annabeth felt her blush rise as his green eyes scanned her face, pausing momentarily on her lips. He leaned down to place a gentle kiss on her forehead before getting off the bed.

Annabeth whined as she watched him walk out the door with a light smirk on his face, "You're such a tease, Perce."

"Get up. I'm making pancakes."

Annabeth slowly made her way to the kitchen, trying not to trip from her unfocused eyes. She was still tired after last night, and she wasn't sure how Percy had the energy to get up so early and prepare breakfast.

Before she could take the plates out, he quickly ushered her to her seat, promising that he would completely take care of breakfast. She watched as he tied the pink apron around his waist before setting out to get the ingredients. Annabeth wondered when her life had become so domestic. She had spent years at Camp Half-Blood going on quests and fighting monsters, but here she was now… living a quiet, but very welcome, lifestyle.

He shot her a bright, silly smile when he noticed her observing him. He had already managed to get flour all over his apron… and somehow his face too. There was just something charming about watching that man, whom she had known since she was twelve, look confident in his own skin. She returned his smile with one of her own, wondering how she had gotten so lucky to fall in love with a man like this.

His eyebrows furrowed as he tried to crack the eggs. No matter how many times her fiancé had tried to make pancakes, it couldn't be declared a Percy special unless she found pieces of the eggshell in the batter. She walked over to where he was standing and peered over his shoulder, using a finger to scoop out the offending eggshell.

"Damn it. I thought I had finally had it this time," he muttered under his breath. Annabeth pressed a soft kiss on to his cheek before rummaging around the fridge for orange juice.

Twenty minutes later, a stack of steaming, hot blueberry pancakes were placed in front of her with a generous heaping of maple syrup drenching them. Of course Percy would drown the pancakes. She stifled her laughter as Percy tried to shake the last of the whipped cream out of the Reddi-wip bottle. The spray sputtered, leaving small traces of the whipped cream everywhere except on his pancakes.

"Don't laugh," he warned her.

"I wasn't going to say anything."

The pair ate their breakfast in comfortable silence, allowing Annabeth to go back to her previous line of thought. If seven-year old Annabeth had been told that she would be able to lead a normal life like this with someone who loved her as much as she loved him, she would have scoffed at the thought. If twelve-year old Annabeth had seen her sitting across from Percy in their pajamas while happily munching their breakfast, she would have immediately wondered what was wrong with her future self, fraternizing with such a Seaweed Brain.

Percy interrupted her thoughts, his fork in midair, his mouth midchew, "Oh my gods, you're in your late twenties now!"

"Thank you for reminding me," Annabeth responded drily.

He waved his fork around wildly, gesturing towards her, "You cradle robber!"

"Excuse me?!"

"How does it feel to be dating a man in his mid-twenties?" he asked with a grin plastered on his stupid face. Whatever good karma he had gotten from making pancakes disappeared in an instant.

"Fuck off, Percy. You're only a month younger than me."

"Annabeth, I never realized you were such a cougar. Oh, to be young and handsome. What a tragedy," he sighed, but his green eyes sparkled with mischief.

It took all of Annabeth's restraint not to stab him with her fork. She wanted to take back everything she had been thinking about earlier.

"And given that you are the main breadwinner in this household, a.k.a my financial support, and that we frequently have sex…"

"Perseus, if you don't shut up, I will stab you."

"…I think that qualifies you as my sugar momma!"

Annabeth knew that he was only teasing her, but her inability to counter his statements frustrated her. She glared at him, unamused, as she got up with her plate, but she almost melted at the endearing grin he was looking at her with. Almost.

She turned back around, turning on the faucet to wash the dishes when she felt a pair of arms slip around her waist. Her fiancé's head rested on her shoulder as he took the plate from her and set it down in the sink.

Annabeth turned around while being caged in Percy's arms, noting just how close he was to her.

He nuzzled her neck affectionately, "I'm sorry if that upset you."

Annabeth remained silent for a moment before replying, "I hate you."

"I love you too," he responded. He finally satisfied her burning need to be kissed on the lips that had been lingering ever since she had unceremoniously been woken up this morning.

Annabeth hugged him tighter to her, feeling content at having him in her arms.

"Y'know, I really, really like the idea of getting married to an older woman."

"Percy."

"Yes?"

"Please shut up."

"Yes, ma'am."

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe Percabeth are turning 27 this year. I started reading this series back in 2009, right after TLO came out, and I started writing Percabeth for the first time in 2010... I feel old as hell. 
> 
> Anyway, if you liked this short one-shot, please leave your thoughts below! As always, would love to hear from y'all.


End file.
